


Solutions

by orphan_account



Series: Secrets Verse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Collars, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been dating for almost four months when Kagami walked into his bedroom to see Aomine standing at the dresser, staring intently at the oversized dog collar that lay innocently in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Side story/deleted scene to Worst Kept Secret, it's HIGHLY recommended that you read WKS first, otherwise this will make no sense.

They'd been dating for almost four months when Kagami walked into his bedroom to see Aomine standing at the dresser, staring intently at the oversized dog collar that lay innocently in front of him. 

Kagami hadn't really needed to use it much lately. Kuroko had expressly forbid him from leaving the house on four legs when his wrist was broken, and had enlisted Riko's help making sure that their stir-crazy young ace laid down and slept the way he was supposed to. After that, he'd spent the last full moon with Aomine, lazing around on the couch while the other boy insisted on giving him belly rubs and squishing his face and generally doing the most embarrassing things he could think of while Kagami was unable to yell at him to stop it.

(He would deny to his very grave that he may have enjoyed it, just a little bit, even though the first thing he'd done upon waking up in the morning was cuff Aomine in the side of the head and remind him, 'wolf, not dog')

So Kagami had no idea why Aomine was glaring down at the stupid thing now, eyebrows drawn together in what he'd come to recognize as his boyfriend's 'intense thinking' face. 

"Don't get any dirty thoughts about that," he warned, and Aomine almost jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus christ," He breathed out, one hand clutching his chest as he turned irritated eyes over to Kagami. "You need to stop hanging around with Tetsu, you gave me a fucking heart attack."

Kagami snorted through his nose as he walked over, ignoring the look of ire his boyfriend was giving him as he snatched the collar up off the dresser and held it up to his neck. 

"Won't fit when I'm like this anyways," he continued, tugging to exaggerate the size difference. 

Aomine scowled, snatching the collar back in response, a hint of red coming to his cheeks. 

"Shut up. And I wasn't thinking about that, you little pervert," he grumbled, glaring down at the collar in his hands like it had personally offended him. Kagami raised one eyebrow, waiting for a further explanation, but Aomine seemed to have lost his nerve and quickly shoved it back into its place. "Nevermind, it's not important." 

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't look so serious about it," Kagami responded in return, poking Aomine between the eyebrows, smoothing out the furrow between them. "If you want to talk about something just say it. I'm a werewolf, not a mind reader." 

The statement got a bit of a chuckle out of him, and Kagami's lips quirked up before Aomine's frown returned. He began to fidget uncomfortably, avoiding Kagami's gaze. Kagami, however, continued to stare a hole into the side of his boyfriend's head, watching his defenses slowly break down.

"It's just... It's got Tetsu's phone number on it, ok? So if something happened to you, he'd be the first to know. What if you get hit by a car again or something? I wouldn't find out until Tetsu told me." The admission shocked Kagami into silence, and for a moment he just blinked, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. 

Then he burst out into laughter, unable to stop even when Aomine yelled at him for being an insensitive prick. 

"No, sorry, it's just..." He tried to contain himself, doubling over and wiping the tears from his eyes to look up at a seriously flustered Aomine Daiki. His boyfriend hadn't even looked that embarrassed when Kagami had his mouth around his dick. "You looked so serious, so I thought it was something... bigger." 

One blue eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

"What, are you saying that my concern isn't important?" He growled, but Kagami shook his head, pressing one finger to Aomine's lips to silence him. 

"No, you idiot. I just hadn't even thought of that before. We can just replace the tags before the next full moon, if you want," he suggested, and Aomine seemed to perk right up at that. 

"Really?" He asked, as though surprised that Kagami would agree with it so easily, and the redhead felt his own cheeks colour as he shrugged. 

"Sure. It's not like I want to make a habit of getting hit by cars or anything, but... I'd want you to know first, too. You know, if something did happen," he explained, looking up just in time to see Aomine's face abnormally close to his. He would have yelped, had the tanned boy not grabbed his chin and kissed him then, effectively cutting off his protests. 

It was short and sweet, far more chaste than most of their kisses, but it looked like all of Aomine's energy had come back at once from the contact. 

"Great. I'll get the replacement, then," he announced, and Kagami just huffed his agreement. 

***

Two days later, Aomine plopped a large shopping bag on Kagami's counter, the smuggest grin imaginable on his face. The redhead felt a bit of trepidation when he spotted the petsmart logo, and he raised one eyebrow. 

"I thought you were just getting new tags?" He asked as he began to open the bag and fish around inside. Aomine hummed, still looking far too pleased for his own good.

"I was going to, but then I saw this, and it was too perfect to pass up," he said, and Kagami froze when he finally pulled the offending item out of the bag. 

It was a collar, about the same size as the simple brown one sitting on his dresser upstairs. Only this one was hot pink in colour, the words 'bad bitch' written on it in black cursive, punctuated with little rhinestones. The tag that hung from the front was dark blue, and read in clear letters,

**Property of Aomine Daiki  
** If found, call:  
273-867-7890

Kagami felt one eyebrow tick as he looked up at Aomine, who was still absolutely beaming. He looked down at the collar, then threw it back at his boyfriend's face and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The phone number is randomly made up. This is one thing I wanted to include in the original story, but it didn't seem to fit in anywhere. So here it is anyways. :)


End file.
